


Si je m'allonge ici

by ElodieTheFangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, One Shot, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl
Summary: "Je tombe depuis trente minutes!"Spoilers pour Thor: Ragnarok.





	Si je m'allonge ici

« Je tombe depuis trente minutes ! »

 

Il atterrit brutalement, haletant sur le sol du Domaine du Sorcier. Ce n'est pas juste une maison, le bâtiment vibre d'un pouvoir qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible de trouver sur Midgard. Où était cet homme lorsqu'il avait essayé d'envahir la planète plus tôt, il se le demande. Un tel pouvoir prendrait des siècles à amasser, comme le sien – mais les humains ont des vies si courtes, alors peut-être pas? Cela n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant, il essaye plutôt de contrôler sa respiration et de se calmer.

 

Il baisse les yeux sur ses mains et pendant une demi-seconde, il revoit tout à nouveau, cette chute sans fin, cet abysse sinistre. Cette nuit au Bifrost. Cela lui demande toute sa volonté pour ne pas s'effondrer sur place et, vu l'éclat malicieux dans le regard de l'autre, il le sait.

 

« J'étais médecin vous savez. » dit-il d'une voix presque sympathique, faussement calme et polie, alors que ses yeux semblent transpercer Loki comme des dagues empoisonnées. « La dernière fois que vous avez visité cette planète tous les deux, je faisais partie de ceux qui traitaient les gens blessés que vous laissiez derrière vous. »

 

Thor se tend, mal à l'aise, à côté de lui, comme s'il n'avait jamais pensé aux victimes civiles de leur combat à Manhattan jusqu'à maintenant. Les humains sont si facilement blessés. Loki a toujours été plus doué que Thor pour éviter de penser aux conséquences, même si son ignorance lui donnant la force de ne pas douter de lui-même est plus une vertu en comparaison à ses vices.

 

L'autre sorcier commence à créer un nouveau portail. « Essayez de ne pas tomber cette fois. » dit-il en cachant un ricanement et en les poussant à travers. Son attitude hautaine est aussi familière qu'irritante pour Loki.

 

Un autre portail orange apparaît, mais celui-ci est vertical, solidifiant son idée que le dernier n'avait été qu'une mesquinerie de la part de l'autre mage. Il le traverse hâtivement, avant que ce Docteur Strange ne change d'avis. Il ne pense pas pouvoir supporter un autre voyage comme ça, et montrer de la soumission à un autre Sorcier que Frigga serait insultant pour son propre Seidr et pour celui de son professeur.

 

Ce n'est qu'après que le portail soit complètement fermé et qu'il est vérifié qu'il n'y ait pas de témoin dans son environnement, à part Odin qui se tient au loin à regarder l'océan, qu'il s'autorise à être touché par ce qui vient de se passer. Il expire, et le changement se produit immédiatement.

 

Sa respiration devint courte, rapide et hors de contrôle, peu importe à quel point il essaye de la ralentir, il ne peut s'arrêter et son manque de contrôle le fait paniquer encore plus. Ses mains se serrent et se dé-serrent, ses poings tremblant de colère et désespoir. Un froid mordant s'installe dans sa peau, s'établit dans ses os et n'en bouge plus malgré la caresse chaude du soleil Midgardien au dessus. Sa vue commence à se brouiller à cause des larmes humiliantes qui noie ses yeux.

 

« Au moins nous avons trouvé Père. » s'exclame Thor. « J'ai besoin de lui poser des questions sur le Ragnarok après que tu te sois excusé pour ton petit tour. Fausser ta propre mort encore une f- » Il s'interrompt en voyant l'autre toujours à terre et son état de désarroi. « Loki ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demande-t-il.

 

« Pourquoi est-ce que je tombe toujours ? » répond-il avec irritation, un début d'hystérie tremblant dans sa voix.

 

Thor s'arrête, une compréhension insidieuse commençant à apparaître dans ses yeux. « Mon frère. » chuchote-t-il en réponse. Son inquiétude ressemble trop à de la pitié pour Loki, et son hystérie devient de l'humiliation face à sa faiblesse quand il pense à ce qu'il doit avoir l'air aux yeux de son frère. Il se roule en boule, espérant que son frère aurait au moins la décence de ne pas lui rappeler cette scène quand elle sera terminée.

 

C'est une surprise quand, au lieu d'entendre Thor s'éloigner, il entend un bruit à côté de lui et il sent quelqu'un s'asseoir doucement à ses côtés. Ils s'assoient côté à côte, l'un en solidarité, et l'autre dans une sincérité qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis des siècles sans doute, jusqu'à ce que les tremblements s'arrêtent et qu'il puisse à nouveau respirer. Dans le silence de cette petite colline avec une brise chaleureuse murmurant délicatement aux vagues, il comprend ce qu'est le calme pour les Midgardiens.

 

Aucun autre mot n'est prononcé entre eux, mais cette trêve temporaire et ce réconfort les ramène à leur enfance. Quand ils n'avaient pas de responsabilité face aux mondes, seulement face à eux-mêmes. Comme ils étaient avant que la colère, l'amertume ou la rancœur ne brise leur lien en deux, comme si c'était cet ours que Odin avait ramené déchiqueté en morceaux avec une précision violente lors de la période de chasse quand Loki avait huit ans. Un trou se trouvait là où autrefois battait son sœur. Comme si rien ne s'était jamais rien passé.

 

Et il sent qu'un jour, peut-être, tout ira bien.

 


End file.
